Raw Deal
Protect Take Chan to his father's Check on (If the player goes too far away from Chan) Go to Hsin's }} Raw Deal is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, given to protagonist Huang Lee by Chan Jaoming. Walkthrough Once Huang has met with Chan at his penthouse in East Holland, Algonquin, he has to help him as an escort to a Spanish Lord drug deal in Northwood. As usual, it's an ambush and the player has to get Chan out of there. There are a couple of things that is needed to watch out for: Chan's health, exploding vehicles, and gang members. Take them out as fast as possible (but be aware as one of them has a rocket launcher). Then, the player should get Chan to his father's club nearby. But don't think it's simple, as several tankers are blocking the exits. Get past the road blocks, and watch out for any other gang members trying to take Huang and Chan down. There is a modified Comet and a red dumpster with an assault rifle in it hidden down an alleyway to make this mission easier. Shortly after dropping Chan off at Linen Lounge, a police squad corners at the club. But the leader, Wade Heston, who is actually an undercover cop, says that he's trying to help Huang recover the Yu Jian sword and avenge Huang's father. He tells that he will be seeing Huang soon. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Protect Chan. *Take Chan to his father's club. *Go to Hsin's club. Reward The reward of completing the mission is $200. Wade Heston will send an e-mail to Huang shortly after the end of the mission, asking Huang to meet him in Industrial, unlocking the mission The Tow Job, he also says that Huang can use his house in South Bohan, unlocking a new safehouse. Trivia * The mission's name takes from Arnold Schwarzenegger's 1986 movie "Raw Deal" . *At the end of the mission, two emails are received, one from Wade Heston, the other a spam from Toni C., which may be a nod towards ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' protagonist, Toni Cipriani. Mission Replay Description "I played bodyguard for Chan on a deal he'd set up. We drove into an ambush and only just managed to scrape out of it. Then I ran into a bent cop called Wade Heston, he wants me to work with him. Just what I didn't need." Gallery RawDeal-GTACW.jpg IMG_1642.PNG|Raw Deal Walkthrough RawDeal-GTACW-SS0.jpg|Chan sends a e-mail telling to Huang to meet him at his penthouse in East Holland. RawDeal-GTACW-SS1.jpg|Huang arrives at Chan's penthouse in East Holland. RawDeal-GTACW-SS2.jpg|Chan says he managed to set up a deal with the Spanish Lords, a crew who have been a Triad for years. RawDeal-GTACW-SS3.jpg|Huang thinks this is gonna be a trap. RawDeal-GTACW-SS4.jpg|Chan tells him to chill up. RawDeal-GTACW-SS5.jpg|Chan gets in his Banshee, and Huang and another bodyguard escorts him to the deal. RawDeal-GTACW-SS6.jpg|Driving to the meeting. RawDeal-GTACW-SS7.jpg|The Spanish Lords managed to block the street. RawDeal-GTACW-SS9.jpg|One of them fires a rocket into one of the Comets. RawDeal-GTACW-SS10.jpg|Killing the Spanish Lords. RawDeal-GTACW-SS11.jpg|Moving to another street. RawDeal-GTACW-SS12.jpg|It is possible to find heavy weapons in red dumpsters during this mission. RawDeal-GTACW-SS13.jpg|The Spanish Lords block the street with a Tanker and barricades. RawDeal-GTACW-SS14.jpg|Huang and Chan finds another Comet in a alley. RawDeal-GTACW-SS15.jpg|Driving to Hsin's club. RawDeal-GTACW-SS16.jpg|Arriving at the club. RawDeal-GTACW-SS17.jpg|The cops arriving. Chan manage to escape. RawDeal-GTACW-SS18.jpg| RawDeal-GTACW-SS19.jpg|One of the cops get out of the car and confronts Huang. RawDeal-GTACW-SS20.jpg|Huang tells him to book him or shoot him already. RawDeal-GTACW-SS21.jpg|The cop says he would happily shoot him but... RawDeal-GTACW-SS22.jpg|First he wants to help him find the Yu Jian sword and his father's killer. RawDeal-GTACW-SS23.jpg|The cop says he knew about the ambushers who kidnapped Huang in the airport. RawDeal-GTACW-SS24.jpg|He says he has been in their tails for a long time. RawDeal-GTACW-SS25.jpg|Huang refuses to work for him, and says he don't speak much english. RawDeal-GTACW-SS26.jpg|The cop tells him to don't waste each other's time and they both know he will work for him. RawDeal-GTACW-SS27.jpg|The cop introduces himself as LCPD Undercover Detective Wade Heston. RawDeal-GTACW-SS28.jpg|Heston says he has the same interests as Huang. They both are looking to turn a profit. RawDeal-GTACW-SS29.jpg|Heston leaves and says he will be in touch. RawDeal-GTACW-SS30.jpg|Mission passed. Video Walkthroughs Navigation }} Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Chinatown Wars